Lucilia
by Fanatics of A Fangirl
Summary: "Natsu?"
1. Foreword

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

I do not own Fairy Tail. This is a fanfic that I wanted to create

The only thing that is mine is the story that I created.

All characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**ABOUT**_

**Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Natsu Dragneel.**

**Celestial and Fire.**

**A burning passion of love.**

**Until one's gone.**

**And won't be coming back.**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**This was a fanfiction I wrote a long time ago called "Figures Do Deceive."**

**It has now been edited into what is known as Lucilia and I am beyond proud of what it has **

**become! Thank you so much for joining me on this journey!**

**The entirety of this story will be written in Third Person from different perspectives so to **

**speak.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Start - ** 5 / 1 / 2019

**Finish - **


	2. Song Playlist

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

00 | The Call - Regina Spektor

01 | I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young

02 | Youth - Daughter

03 | I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We

04 | I Was Made For Lovin You - Ed Sheeran ft. Tori Kelly

05 | Lay By Me - Ruben

06 | King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men

07 | King - Lauren Aquilina

08 | Please Don't Go - Joel Adams

09 | Hold On- Chord Overstreet

10 | Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy


	3. 00 - The Fall

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

What have I done?

I'm a monster.

I am E.N.D.

* * *

_**Lucy **_

Explosions.

Fire.

Rain. Only not.

Chaos.

These were the things surrounding Lucy as she ran.

Running.

Running from fear itself.

Her guild members behind her fighting off the very person who swore to protect her.

The very person who promised to be by her side forever.

Lucy could only watch in complete and utter shock.

"Lucy," Loki said, appearing next to her, his face consumed in worry, "Lucy you need to run," He pleaded her, "Lucy please," He whispered, almost as if he were just as broken as she was from the scene occurring before their eyes.

"Natsu," She whispered out, her eyes filling with tears as she locked eyes with him.

Her eyes were filled with heartbrokenness, a broken love. His black, cold eyes were filled with rage. They were filled with hatred. The need to kill.

What happened?! I thought everything was ok?! He was fine!

Lucy thoughts ran a mile per minute, her heart was throbbing.

"Miss Lucy please!" Ares cried out having appeared by her side moments before.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted, shaking Lucy out of her shock, "We need to move!" He said, not giving her an option anymore.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the mess that was behind them.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" An angry roar that shook the ground filled the area, stopping Lucy in her place.

"Natsu," She whispered, her voice sounding destroyed.

"Lucy!" A figure that looked like Natsu but wasn't like him at all, screamed again in anger, fighting through the line of guild members that had sought to defend her.

Why is this happening?

* * *

**_Loke _**

Lucy was not ok.

"Lucy please," Loke pleaded, begging for her to snap out of her trance.

Whoever's listening up there, please help.

She was moving, thank goodness, but she wasn't responding to anything he said.

"Miss Lucy," Ares asked Lucy, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at her master, "Miss Lucy are you ok?" She asked once we finally came to a spot where we could rest.

"Why is he acting this way?" Lucy asked, her eyes more lucid than before, "What is wrong with Natsu?" She asked, her voice cracking at his name.

"Lucy," He sighed out in response, searching for an answer.

Why did Natsu start acting like this? What happened? Why is he after Lucy?

"Lucy," Loke inquired gently, "What do you remember happening for all of this?"

"I needed to re-write the book," She said confidently, though not fully there, "So that's exactly what I did," She said, her chocolate, brown eyes starting to swirl with confusion and frustration, "Black marks started to cover my body, that is until Gray fixed it," She said, then turned to look at Loke, "What went wrong?"

Without warning, she huddled herself into a fetus position and hugged her head, almost as if she were trying to cradle herself from the trouble swirling around them.

"Miss Lucy," Ares all but cried out at the sight of her lady falling apart, quickly dropping down next to her, comforting her.

Loke watched helplessly as his master and his friend clung to each other on the dirt.

How do I fix this? What can I do?

A million thoughts wracked through his brain as he tried to come up with a solution, a way to make it all better, awake to make Lucy safe.

"Princess," A concerned voice appeared next to Loke that was none other than the Lady Virgo herself.

* * *

**_Virgo_**

"Princess," Virgo said again, her voice etched with worry, "Do you know why Natsu is after you?" She asked, not beating around the bush.

I need to know what's going on so I can help her.

Lucy turned her widened, brown eyes towards me, "I don't know," She whispered out.

"She said that she re-wrote the book of E.N.D.," Brother Loke said from beside her, causing Virgo to direct her attention towards him.

"And?" Virgo asked, urging him to continue.

"And she said that black marks started to cover her body, but that Gray took care of it considering he now has demon slayer magic, or something like that," Loke said, his eyes trained on the shivering, blonde woman in front of him.

"Miss Lucy, we need to start moving again," Ares said gently, and with great effort pulled Lucy up with her, her brown, purple eyes starting off into the distance, filled with dread.

Virgo turned to see what she was staring at only to have a wave of fright wash over her.

"Princess, we need to move now!" She yelled, grabbing Lucy by the hand and running as fast as she could, Brother Loke and Ares close behind her.

"I'll try to hold him off," Loke said, "You two just keep her safe," He said, gesturing his head towards Lucy before breaking off and turning around to face Natsu.

"Loke," Lucy cried out softly, causing Virgo to once again divert her attention back to Lucy, blues eyes meeting brown.

* * *

**_Lucy_**

Lucy watched fearfully as Loke turned around to fight the raging fire from behind them, a fire that was spreading violently and fast.

Adding to the explosions surrounding them.

There was no end to the fire.

At least to Lucy there wasn't.

"LUCY!" Another roar sounded throughout the area, shaking the earth to its core.

"Virgo just let him have me," Lucy cried out softly to Virgo.

She was tired of running. Lucy didn't like running from Natsu. From the one person who showed what it meant to have a family, to have each other's backs no matter what. The person who held her during the night when she had bad dreams.

She didn't feel like running from the person she loved the most.

Especially when she knew this wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what she wanted.

Not at all.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream filled the air. A scream that Lucy knew all too well.

Loke...

"This has to end!" Lucy shouted out, looking more determined than she ever had before.

She yanked her hand out of Virgo and Ares' grips.

"Miss Lucy!" Ares shouted at the same time Virgo shouted, "Princess!"

They immediately ran after her, but not before a barrier of flames created a circle around Lucy, not including Virgo and Ares.

Immediately jumping into action, Virgo dug a hole into the ground only to be greeted by fire as Ares tried to congest it with her cotton candy but once again was met with no avail.

"Lucy," A growl came from his lips, his dark eyes focused on the blonde woman, whose brown eyes were once again filled with shock and fear.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered out, taking a step towards him rather than a step back.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Lucy...run...why are you just standing there?

Run away from me!

Please...

* * *

**_Loke _**

Loke watched as Lucy approached Natsu cautiously

We're all watching.

The circle of flames enclosed the two in a cage of fire.

Loke looked behind him, finding his comrades in a condition much like his own.

Bruised. Battered. Scathed. Beaten. Burned.

No could escape a wrath like Natsu's. No one can escape fires that burn brighter than hell itself.

He watched Lucy's mouth move, tears streaming down her face.

He felt useless.

Pathetic.

Just like he did with Karen...

Loke watched it all happen in front of his eyes.

He watched tearfully as Natsu walked closely to her, stopping right in front of her.

A malicious grin forming on his face.

His eyes showed what he was really feeling though.

They were shattered, broken, filled with tears as he watched her.

It was obvious to all of us that he loved her. It wasn't until recently, though, did he seem to realize that truth himself.

"Natsu," Lucy all but whispered.

Loke wasn't sure how he heard it, but her voice is something that will haunt his memory forever.

Because this time, it wasn't broken; it wasn't sadness. It was filled resolve.

"Lucy no!" Loke cried out as he watched Natsu shove a clawed hand through her stomach, blood spilling out of her mouth as the color red bathed the dirt beneath them.

"Miss Lucy!" Ares screamed, Virgo pulling her close as tears ran down their cheeks.

Then it started to rain.

Almost as if it were cleansing the fires that had consumed the earth.

Almost as if the sky too knew that they were grieving a fallen start.

Only instead of burning before it hit the earth.

This start crashed and burned like a brilliant flame.

Leaving a crater in the earth.

Leaving a hole in the hearts of those who loved her so vigorously.

Leaving behind the man who now held her in his arms as he witnessed what he'd done.

A dragon who no longer felt the need to roar or breath fire.

Lucy was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey My Lil Donuts! **

**I know this chapter is sad, and I do want to make note that this story will be sad.**

**So if you're crying that means I've done my job.**

**Honestly, though, this chapter is the foundation of the story so I wanted it to be really good**

**So let me know what y'all think in the comments below!**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**buh-bye my lil donuts! **

**Rissa**


	4. 01 - Ashes

**_Enjoy!_**

**_song | I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young_**

* * *

**_Natsu_**

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered.

"Hi Natsu," She responded, lifting up her pale hand to his face, "I love you," She breathed out, her final breath escaping her lips as she pressed them to his.

"_Lucy_," He breathed out, his onyx eyes frantically searching her face.

She fell _limp._

"Luce!" Natsu screamed, the reality of the situation settling in, "Don't leave me!" He begged, clinging her small frame to his body.

His body that was covered with darkness.

It was radiating off of him.

"Lucy please!" He pleaded, grabbing her face with his clawed hands, a sob forcing its way out of his mouth when he saw.

_He ruined her. He tainted her. And now she's gone._

_ He was her END. _

"What have you done?" Loke asked in shocking, his voice a whisper of a ghost that floated through the wind as he approached the two, "Natsu what have you done?!" He screamed out, tears filling his eyes, focused on his master, "You killed her!" He cried out, "All she did was love you and you killed her!" He screamed, marching towards Natsu, Ares intercepting them, engulfing Loke in a hug as he crumbled to the grown, "She's gone Ares," He whispered out, his eyes unbelieving as his body shook with tremors.

"Lucy?" A small voice came from beside Natsu and he turned to see Happy approaching them.

"What have I done Happy?" Natsu asked him, his vision blinded by tears, "What have I done? How do I fix this?" He croaked out, his voice broken, "How do I bring her back?" He asked helplessly burying his face in her neck.

"I don't know Natsu!" Happy screamed before sling-shooting himself into Lucy's chest, "Lushie please!" He cried out, "Please come back!" He begged, his voice aching with sorrow, "I promise that we won't barge into your house anymore and eat your food just please come back!" He yelled out to the sky, "Give her back!" He screamed at the sky.

"_Happy_," Natsu said mournfully, the claws and darkness finally whisking themselves away from his body, smokes of black whisping into the wind as he watched his friend.

_I named him Happy for a reason, he's not supposed to be sad. I made him sad._

Natsu looked up to see his guildmates surrounding him.

Gray was holding Juvia's trembling frame to his body, his jaw clenched as his eyes began to water as he looked at Lucy.

_Erza's crying._

_ Everyone is._

_ I made them cry._

_ What have I done?_

* * *

**_Gray_**

_She's gone._

_ Lucy's gone._

"Fairy Tail has lost the light of its guild today," Master Makarov said, his voice choked with grief, "Today we lost many, one of them including our very own Lucy Heartfilia," He said, his eyes never leaving Natsu's shaking frame.

_He'll never let go of her._

Not far behind him was Loke.

Gray heard whimpers from the woman he was holding.

He didn't try to comfort her.

It was all he could to not lose himself in the grief.

_The woman he considered to be his sister just died in front of his eyes, by the man he considered to be his brother._

Gray looked up, embracing the rain as he cursed whoever decided what went on in this jacked up world.

He didn't care who it was.

The dragons, Mavis, Zeref, it didn't matter.

Whoever stuck them in this sick game of fate was to blame.

"She was always smiling, even when everything was against us, she was always trying to help others," Erza's crumbled voice came from beside Gray.

"She was always there to listen," Gray added, not trusting his voice to say more.

"Lucy-san may have been Juvia's love rival," Juvia said, her voice small and broken, "Yet she would always give Juvia advice on what to wear and always be there for her,"

Many people came forward, telling stories of who Lucy was to them.

Everyone except Natsu that is.

He and Happy were destroyed.

_They were her family._

_ We all were._

* * *

_**Zeref**_

In the midst of all the ashes Zeref saw a group of people gathered around his brother and a girl known as Lucy Heartfilia.

_He killed her._

Zeref felt a pain in his abdomen and looked down to see a pool of blood gathering.

He felt a wave of pain wash over him as bitter smile overcame his face.

_He did it. I'm finally going to die._

Zeref eyes drifted over to where the dead dragon king Acnologia lay.

_He did it._

Zeref let his eyes close, relief washing over him.

_I caused this._

He thought, a bitter feeling coursing through his blood.

_I've caused my brother so much pain all for my selfish self._

_ Thank Mavis, he killed me, this cold and selfish world is better off without monsters like me and Acnologia making it worse._

_Mavis._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**_Mavis_**

_This is where it all ends._

Mavis' eyes floated over to the man she loved, lying on the ground in a pool of his blood.

_I'll see you on the other side Zeref._

She then turned her attention towards her grieving guild.

_Fairy Tail lost a true fairy today._

_Take care of them Makarov._

_Your children need you._

_ My time is over._

_ Goodbye Fairy Tail….._

* * *

**_*1 Month Later*_**

* * *

**_Erza_**

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, barging into Natsu and Happy's rundown house, "Natsu it's time to get out of bed,"

"Go away!" A growl responded.

Erza let out a resigned sigh as she walked into Natsu's dark room.

It was dusty and damp; it was filled with grief, enough to knock over even Erza herself.

"She wouldn't want this for you, Natsu," Erza whispered out, the wound of losing Lucy still fresh in their minds.

"She should be able to tell me that herself," Natsu responded, his voice thick with grief, "You know she always talked about getting married and having children of her own. She said she wanted to be a mother, but she could wait. She always said she wanted to wait for the right one, the right man that would take care of her children if anything were to happen to her. She told me how she wanted her wedding to be, the names she was going to name her children…" He trailed off, "Did you know Erza that the day before _I killed her_," He whispered out, "She told me that she loved me and that she would wait however long it took for me to figure out how I felt, she told me that the future we would have together would be worth all the wait," He choked out, "I told her I didn't need time to figure out what I wanted, after all these years I knew it was her. She was so happy when I told her that, she said that whatever happened the next day that she would love me no matter what and that somehow we all make it out alive," Natsu said, laughing bitterly at the last statement, "I guess that's not true, now is it?"

"Natsu!" Erza said harshly, "You're right, it's not true, but do you really think Lucy would want you living like this?" She asked him, his head finally lifting up out of the covers when he heard the sharpness in her face.

_He needs a reality check. He can't keep living like this._

"Well?" Erza asked him expectantly, "Lucy always wanted everyone to smile, and you know what she told me?!" She asked him, "She said she learned that from _you_," Erza said, "She would always say how you never let anything get you down, that you always get back up no matter what," She said, "I guess that's not true, now is it?" She said, throwing his words back at him from earlier.

"Leave Erza," Natsu said, his eyes turning black as they filled with anger.

"Natsu-," Erza started but was cut off by him.

"_Leave_," He said, "Please," He pleaded, his harsh demeanor fading, "I just need some time to think, please, can you just give me that?" He asked.

Erza nodded in compliance.

_I can only do so much. We've tried being gentle with him, but eventually, he's going to fall too deep into his pit of despair and we won't be able to pull him out of him. _

"Natsu," Erza said, stopping at the door, "Please…" She pleaded gently, "Please, just think about coming to the guild?" She asked him, "Happy's falling apart too, and he misses you," She said, "He misses his best friend….we all do," She said, then made her way out of the house.

_Please Natsu….just come back home._

* * *

**_Gray_**

"Any luck?" Gray asked Erza when she returned to the guild.

Erza just shook her head sorrowfully, "He's no better than he was one month ago, the only difference is that now he's talking," She said before making her way over to the bar where Mira was waiting with a soft smile on her face.

"C'mon Erza, let's go see if Wendy wants to make a strawberry cake," The bar maid said hopefully, trying to cheer up the red-head.

"Ok," Erza said, not even a faint smile alighting her lips.

_That's it._

Gray stood up abruptly, anger filling his veins.

"Now where are you goin?" Gajeel asked him, his red eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to go beat his ass up until he realizes how much of an idiot he's being, care to join?" I asked him, my eyebrow raising.

"Gihi," Gajeel said, a small smirk appearing on his face, "I thought you'd never ask,"

_Time to get Natsu's ass back in shape._

Gray felt adrenaline rush through him. He knew Natsu was hurting but they all were, and instead of it feeling like they only lost Lucy….it felt like they lost Natsu too.

"Well c'mon then," Gray told Gajeel, both of them making their way towards the guild doors.

Much to their surprise, though, when they open the guildhall doors it was none other than the fire mage himself.

"Natsu?!" Gray shouted out in shock.

"Flame brain?" Gajeel asked, his red eyes widened in shock, "Well that was easier than expected," He said, mostly to himself than the others.

Natsu looked up at the two men, "Oh," He said, "Hey Gray, hey Gajeel," He said, not even bothering to comment on the fact that Gajeel called him a 'flame brain,'

_This is not Natsu._

He made his way to the bar where Erza, Wendy, and Mira were making a strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry Erza," Natsu said, his eyes filled with grief as hi eyes locked with the redhead, "You were right," He croaked out, "She wouldn't want me living like this," He said, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked up, Erza's eyes starting to fill with tears as well.

"Natsu!" She said, quickly pulling him into a tight embrace, her armor clanking as she squeezed him as tight as she could, "It's ok," She said, "We all understand how you feel right now," She said, her eyes drifting over all of us in the guild, "And we're all here for you," She said, "We always will be,"

"She's right ya pyro," I added in, a cocky grin forming on my face.

Natsu looked at me, a small fire blazing in his eyes.

_It's not much, but it's better than he was before._

"Thanks you guys," Natsu said, tears streaming down his face as he looked at those surrounding the guild.

"Welcome home Natsu," Master Makarov said, coming out from his spot in the corner where he was watching the whole ordeal take place.

_We're finally piecing this guild back together, little by little._

_ And Natsu's finally back home._

_ I hope you're seeing this Lucy….._

* * *

_***2 Months Later***_

* * *

**_Natsu_**

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, her voice filling his mind.

"Just hang on Lucy, I'm coming!" He shouted back, running as fast as he could, trying to reach her.

"Natsu please," He heard cry out, "It hurts, please!" She screamed, "Please don't do this!"

"What do you mean, Lucy?" He called back confused, not breaking his run but slowing down for shaking his head in confusion.

_Focus Natsu._

"Just hang on Lucy I'm coming!" He shouted.

That was before he heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Natsu!" She screamed.

Natsu came to an opening where he found Lucy, only she wasn't herself.

She was covered in blood, _her blood_. A black figure with pink hair that looked exactly like…..him.

"Natsu please don't do this," She begged the intruder who looked just like him that had it's hand around her neck.

"Natsu!" She screamed as the figure shoved a clawed hand through her gut.

Natsu's eye flew open as she shot up in his bed, sweat trickling down his neck and onto his back, her screams haunting his ears.

"Natsu?" Happy awoke gently, his voice filled with concern, "Are you ok?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, a long yawn falling from his mouth.

"I'm ok little buddy," He responded, "Just a nightmare, go back to sleep," He said, not wanting to worry his friend.

"Ok Natsu," Happy yawned, not fully there, "Just wake me up if anything's wrong, you promise?" He said, curling back up into a ball in his hammock just to left and above Natsu's bed.

"I promise buddy," Natsu lied, not wanting to worry his friend, "I'm just going to take a walk, I'll be right back,"

"Ok," Happy responded, yawning again as he did so, then fell quickly back to sleep.

Once Natsu heard his breathing even out, he made his way out of his house, not bothering to change.

_It's not like I change into pajamas anyway. I never understood the reason why Luce always felt the need to change. These clothes were just as comfortable as any of his other clothes._

Natsu made his way to the woods, walking until he found a sturdy tree.

Then he punched it.

"I believe in you Natsu!" Lucy's voice rang in his head as he took down a couple of trees.

_I should've protected her. I should've killed Zeref faster. I should've kept her safe. I should've had control…._

Many thoughts filled Natsu's mind as he destroyed parts of the forest.

_I'll plant more trees later._

Lucy always loved the trees and the baby animals that inhabited them in the spring, Natsu couldn't just destroy a part of a forest and then not replant the trees he had taken down. She would've hated it.

Once Natsu had felt like he'd blown off enough steam, he made his way back to his eye and collapsed into his bed, his muscles aching from his impromptu workout.

He felt his eyes closed, his mind immediately flooding with thoughts of her.

_At least they aren't nightmares…._

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

**_Mira_**

The guild was rowdy, not as much as it used to be, but they were getting there.

_Things are finally starting to get back to normal._

Ever since Natsu had returned to the guild, thing started to brighten up. Mages took more jobs, and new guild member had started flowing in.

_Even Gray and Natsu are starting to bicker again._

Mira felt a small giggle fall from her lips as she smiled.

It felt good.

_It's been so long since I felt something to smile about._

Suddenly, a banging noise came from the guild doors.

Gray looked at Mira in confusion as well as Erza and the others

"Don't they know they can just walk in?" Gray asked in confusion, scratching the back of his neck.

"Juvia wonders the same," Juvia said from besides him, her face contorted in confusion.

"Well c'mon then," Mira said, smoothing her dress down as she made her way to the doors, "Let's see who it is," She said, trying to frame a friendly smile on her face.

"Be careful big sis," Elfman said, closely following her from behind.

Mira fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She loved her brother, but he should know by now that she can take care of herself.

"He's right Mira," Laxus said, drinking whiskey as if he didn't care, though his eyes trailed her like a hawk, "You never know who could be on the other side of the door,"

This time, though, Mira didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes.

_He's going to kill with his backhanded signals._

Slowly but surely, Mira opened the door to reveal a basket.

Mira immediately squealed causing Laxus and Elfman to go into overdrive.

"What's wrong?!" Laxus asked, rushing over to Mira.

Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

Mira simply waved them off and left Laxus to deal with the wolves himself.

_He's a big boy, he can take care of it…..besides I have more important things to worry about._

"It's a baby!" Mira squealed.

"What?!" Levy asked, excitement filling her voice as she jumped up from the iron dragon slayer's lap, running over to Mira, causing Gajeel to laugh at her antics.

"You sure do love kids Shrimp," Gajeel said, a smile lighting his face as he made his way over to the crowd that had gathered around the bar maid.

"What do you have there Mira?" Erza asked, curiosity evident in her face as she shoved her way through the crowd to Mira, who was currently cradling the baby to her.

"It's a baby girl," Mira whispered softly, looking down at the baby who had light pink, curly hair, almost as if blonde and pink had been mixed together.

The baby yawned loudly, before opening her eyes and revealing gorgeous, brown, chocolate eyes that seemed to be filled with joy.

"You know she reminds me of someone," Erza said, a smile gracing her lips as she stared down at the baby, love filling her eyes already.

Mira giggled, "I know what you mean," She said, her eyes gazing down at the baby.

She looks just like Lucy.

* * *

**_Natsu_**

Natsu and Happy made their way to the guild, smiles on their faces.

Natsu made it his personal goal to always try and start the day with a smile, it was the least he could do for her.…for everyone, and Happy had decided to do the same.

When they came up to the guild, though, they could feel the energy buzzing from the walls. They looked at each other in confusion before dashing off towards it.

_What's going on?_

Natsu and Happy made their way into the guild to find a crowd forming around Erza and Mira, only Mira was holding something.

_What is that?_

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, immediately the crowd clearing so Natsu could see what Mira was holding, "What's going on here…..?" He asked, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of the baby in Mira's hands.

_She looks so much like Lucy….only with bright, pink hair._

Suddenly the baby's brown eyes that looked so much like Lucy's locked on his, then the baby smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

"Daddy!" She cheered, her hands reaching for him.

_What?! _

* * *

**A:N**

**Hey My Lil Donuts! **

**Thoughts?**

**I felt the song was really fitting for this chapter so I hope you listened to it! **

**Let me know in the comments down below!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Buh-bye my lil donuts! **

**Rissa**


	5. 02 - Her

_**Song / Youth - Daughter**_

_**02 | Her**_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

"Daddy!" The baby screamed again, her eyes filled with joy.

_What?!_

Natsu stared in shock at the baby, his eyes widening.

"Natsu?" Erza asked, her eyes focused on him, "Is this your baby?"

"No," He whispered out, grabbing his head in his hands, "This isn't possible," He said, his eyes fixed on the ground, "No!" He shouted, fire erupting from his fists.

"Daddy?" The baby asked, her brown eyes filled with tears.

_I **cannot** be a father...not anymore._

"Natsu," Erza said sternly, her eyes looking at his fist, filling with protectiveness.

"I..." He started, "I have to go," He said, and without a second, he was gone.

Leaving the screams of the haunting baby behind him.

_She looks just like her..._

* * *

_**Erza**_

Erza watched as Natsu dashed out of the guild, causing the little girl next to her to burst into tears.

"Daddy," The baby sobbed out sorrowfully, her hands reaching for a man no longer there.

"Oh there there," Mira cooed, rocking the baby gently, trying to dry her tears.

"You don't think she's actually Natsu's daughter, do you?" Gray asked, approaching her cautiously.

Erza hadn't a clue why, though, it's not like she was mad at him.

No.

She was mad at Natsu.

_How could he abandon her like that?_

Gray let out a sigh next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The glare from Juvia didn't go unnoticed, her blue eyes were burning a hole in Erza's back.

"Don't go too hard on him," Gray said, causing everyone to look on him with shock causing Gray to squirm, uncomfortable withal the attention that was placed on him, "What?! It's not like I'm an asshole!"

Gajeel snorted from the back, "Right, and Natsu's not a pyro,"

Gray glared at him, "You got something you wanna say _Gajeel_?"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles, "Always, _Gray_,"

Erza rolled her eyes at the two.

Normally she would stop incessant bickering, but this is a fight that's been coming for a while.

Afterall, Gajeel wasn't just going to let anyone be near Juvia, especially if they were a romantic interest.

"Oh, cut it out you two!" Mira said, her eyes blazing with a fire as fierce as Natsu's, "I just got her to stop sobbing and you two are going to scare her!" She said.

Erza's eyes immediately locked in on the baby who was sound asleep in Mira's arms.

_Funny. I hadn't even noticed. Must be because this guild's never quiet._

"Someone's gonna go check on him right?" Elfman asked, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably when everyone looked at him.

Gray once again sighed, as if the weight of the world laid on his shoulders, "I'll go make sure the pyro hasn't set the whole of Magnolia on fire,"

Erza gave him a disbelieving look.

Gray returned her gaze, "You had your turn this morning," He said, a smirk lighting his face, cracking his knuckles, "Now it's my turn,"

* * *

_**Gray**_

Gray exited the guildhall and made his way towards the forest.

Besides the spa, magic stores, her apartment, and a bunch of other places, Lucy was fond of going to forest.

Mavis knows why.

Lucy wasn't even a big fan of nature.

_I wonder if Natsu knows why._

Natsu.

Gray couldn't quite grasp the fact of the little miracle back at the guild hall.

It was obvious she recognized Natsu as her father, and Gray wasn't sure how Natsu was handling that.

Everyone at the guild knew it was his dream to have an army of "little dragons," and everyone knew who he wanted to have that army with.

But that will never happen...At least not the way that is should have.

Gray felt a wave of sadness wash over him, a bitter feeling erupting in his chest.

He could've done more.

He knows that much.

He also knows that everything else must be thinking the same thing.

It's been months since the incident, but to many the wound was still so deep and fresh.

To be honest, Gray didn't think that anyone in the guild would recover, and honestly...Gray didn't even know if Natsu would make it.

The bond between Natsu and Lucy was strong, it was so so very strong.

The bond that he and Juvia had didn't even hold a candle to theirs.

Yes, he and Juvia would die for each, that much was obvious.

But Natsu and Lucy?

They would give _everything _for each other, that much was proven.

Without warning, a tree was flung in front of Gray's face, breaking his thoughts.

_Guess I found Natsu._

"Hey Flame Brain!" Gray shouted when he spotted Natsu's signature pink hair flicking through the wind.

"Not now Gray," Natsu grumbled out, his hands covered in black.

Gray immediately took a step back.

_He's losing it._

"And why not?" Gray asked, regaining composure and moving forward.

"Gray," Natsu growled in warning, but Gray wasn't having it.

"You do realize you just left behind a little girl, right?" Gray asked, "Not to mention a little girl that was screaming for you, reminds me of someone else, wouldn't you say?" Gray asked, Natsu immediately facing him, eyes flickering dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his tone the epitome of darkness.

"How like you to forget so quickly," Gray said, his tone mocking, "Well how's this for jogging your memory: Lucy Heartfilia," Gray spoke out, and before he could say anything more a fist, fueled by fire, was headed his way.

"You know nothing about what happened that day," Natsu said, his eyes filled with a murderous rage.

"Bullshit!" Gray shouted out, "I was right there when it happened Natsu!" He said, anger filling his blood, "Don't act like you were the only one affected!"

_Screw going easy. It's time remind Natsu of who he is._

"Tell me," Gray said, "Why did you do it?" He asked, "It's not like all she did was love you and take care of you!" He screamed, sending a fist towards Natsu.

Natsu didn't move.

He stood there and took Gray's punch straight to the gut, falling to his knees as he did so.

Gray let out a mocking laugh, "Oh and now you think you need to punish yourself by letting me beat you up is that it?" He asked, disappointment filling his face.

Natsu looked up at him, a sorrowful smile on his face, "That is why you're here right?" He asked, a bitter laugh falling from his lips, opening his arms wide, "Well go ahead Gray, cause I swear this is the one chance you'll ever get," He said, a fire lighting in his eyes.

"You know this isn't something she want!" Gray spat out, "So why in the hell would you do it! Do you think she would leave that little baby girl there at the guild?! Huh?!" Gray screamed, "Do you think Lucy would be so heartless as to run away from a baby screaming 'mommy', a baby who's sobbing, the only thing asking for is a hug?! Do you?!" He yelled, sending another punch to Natsu's gut.

"We'll never know, now will we?" Gray asked him bitterly.

"No," Natsu breathed out, standing up, recovering from Gray's punch, "We won't," He said, his eyes covered by darkness, getting up and walking away.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted after him, causing Natsu to turn around, "Don't leave her alone," He said, his voice no louder than a whisper before he lifted up his hand, making the Fairy Tail symbol, "Number one, Natsu," He whispered out, the words meaning so much more than they let on.

Natsu lifted up his hand, a sad smile gracing his beat-up face, "Number one," He mouthed the words.

And then he was gone.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

* * *

**_Mira_**

Mira looked down at the baby in her arms, concern shining in her blue eyes.

It had been one week since Gray's return and Natsu's disappearance...one week since the baby's eyes filled with the light they had at spotting Natsu.

Mira's heart slowly began to break.

_The poor thing...left at the doors of a building...she must've been terrified, then only to find someone that leaves the second you lock eyes with them._

"How's the kid doin?" Laxus asked, closing the doors behind him as he entered the makeshift nursery that had been created for the babe.

"How do you think Laxus?" She asked, taking her anger out on the lightning mage.

Laxus holds his hands up in surrender, "Calm down Mira, no need to bring out the she devil in you," He said, approaching her and the baby with brown eyes, "Damn...for being an orphan she sure did inherit some strange traits, huh?" He asked, his eyes filling with amusement.

"She sure did," Mira answered, her eyes taking in the baby that looked strangely familiar.

_It's almost scary how she looks...as if she really were Natsu and Lucy's child._

Mira examined her pink hair, identical to Natsu's, and her brown, warm chocolate eyes that resembled that of Lucy's.

It was eerie...but Mira couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

_I wonder what kind of magic she'll have, or even if she'll have any._

Mira's thoughts ran wild as she thought of the future.

She looked up and smiled at Laxus, who returned it with a grin of his own as, trying to chase away the dark thought that had entered her mind.

_A future that will hopefully include Natsu..._

* * *

_**Gray**_

The guild had been boring the past few days, especially since Natsu's random disappearance.

Gray had a hard time of staying positive lately... especially considering that he's not too positive to begin with.

The only reason he smiled as of late were either because of Juvia...or the little girl that was sound asleep in Mira's arms.

_She really looks just like she belongs to them...belongs with Natsu and Lucy..._

Gray sighed out in frustration, anger beginning to build up.

_Where is that pyro?! What the hell is he doing that is so important he can't be here for her?!_

Gray wasn't the only one who has been missing Natsu, though...Happy was practically a shadow of himself.

The only difference was that now Carla would be watching over him in concern.

Turns out that white cat does have some feelings for him after all.

_What is happening? Where is Natsu?_

_Why won't he come back?_

_Is this my fault?_

_Was I too harsh on him?_

_I'm sorry Natsu..._

_Please come back._

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Natsu made his way through the pouring rain, determined to make it to his destination.

It had been a week since Gray had confronted him, a week since Natsu realized he needed a break from everything, not a long one, just a small moment to himself.

He hadn't meant to be gone for so long.

Natsu looked up and came across a familiar place.

_Finally..._

He'd made it.

_Hargeon._

Natsu looked around the town, a pit of sorrow burrowing itself in him.

_This is where I first met Luce..._

Natsu laughed at the memory.

He could remember how her brown eyes sparkled with excitement when she talked about the Fairy Tail guild, and how she shamelessly bragged on how she was going to become a part of it.

He remembered how she trusted him blindly and followed him to that very guild where she became his best friend.

Where she became the love of his life.

Natsu's mind flashed back to baby he had seen a week ago.

Gray's words echoing in his mind.

Natsu shook his head and changed course to a specific place in Hargeon.

Not even five minutes had passed before his made it to his destination.

Natsu stared at the grave that only he and Happy knew about...the one they had made her.

_Luigie/Lushie/Luce/Lucy of Fairy Tail, "The light of the guild,"_

To others, Lucy may have been the "brat of the guild" or something stupid like that, but to Natsu...she was the light of it.

_She was always smiling._

Natsu kneeled down to the grave and did something he never expected himself to ever do, especially not to a girl.

He pressed his warm lips to the stone of the grave.

"I'll see ya soon, Luce," He whispered, pulling away from the grave, "Time to go meet that little girl," He said, turning back once more towards the grave before leaving, "You would love her Luce, she has your eyes and my hair," He said smiling.

_Time to head home..._

* * *

After some time of traveling, not by the torturous train of course, Natsu had finally made it back to the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu gazed up at the building, and both mentally and physically prepared himself for the beating he was about to get from his family.

"No time like the present," He mumbled to himself, and opened the guild doors.

Without thinking Natsu acted as he always had, a sudden rush of adrenaline filling his blood as he entered his home.

"I'M BACCCKK!" He screamed, fire alighting in his hands.

"Natsu is that you?!" An irritated voice called back to him, one that Natsu could recognize anywhere.

"Did ya miss me that much Gray?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

Gray returned his smirk, "Yah, I did kind of miss my punching bag,"

"You wanna go ice princess?" Natsu asked, fire coursing through him.

"Always ya flame brain!" Gray responded, his fist covered in his.

"Daddy!" An unexpected squeal came from beside them, immediately stopping their fist from connecting.

Gray smiled at Natsu who was completely frozen.

Slowly, his head turned to the little girl with pink hair, a little girl that was beaming in Mira's arms, whose gentle face also contained a smile.

Natsu gulped and slowly made his way towards her.

_No more running away. I have no idea where this kid came from or why she recognizes me as her dad, but I sure as hell ain't gonna turn her away._

"Hey lil Lucilia," He whispered towards her, cautiously taking her from Mira's arms, the baby grinning at him with all of her teeth.

"Lucilia?" Mira asked him curiously, her eyes watering as were the rest of the guilds.

Natsu looked up at her and smiled, tears of his own blinding his vision, "Lucilia Heartfilia Dragneel," He said, looking down at the girl, "Welcome home baby girl,"

* * *

**A:N**

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**So what do you think?**

**Thoughts on Natsu, Gray, Mira?**

**Lucilia?**

**I'm sure you've all noticed why I've given this fanfic its name!**

**Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Buh-bye my lil donuts!**

**Rissa**


	6. 03 - Back Together

_**Enjoy!**_

_**03 | Back Together**_

_**Song | I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We**_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lucilia shouted, running towards Natsu, Romeo in hot pursuit, followed by Asuka.

Natsu crouched down and opened his arms, ready to receive the darling little girl.

_My favorite part of coming home._

"Hi Baby Girl!" Natsu shouted, excitement bubbling from his eyes.

Natsu could feel the eyes of his guildmates as they watched the heartwarming moment between father and daughter.

Lucilia hadn't completely filled the gaping hole in his heart.

But there was no way he was leaving his little Lia.

"Daddy!" Lucilia squeal one more time before jumping into her father's arms, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and looked up at him, her wondrous, brown eyes looking into his, "I missed you," She mumbled, and then in rare show of affection, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you too, sparky," Natsu said, smiling.

At the nickname, Lucilia's eyes brightened, and a toothy smile appeared, and she started wiggling in his arms, "Put me down daddy! Put me down!"

Natsu smiled knowingly with excitement, "Ok, ok!" He said, his smile as bright as ever, "But you gotta stop wiggling," He said.

Without retaliation, the bubbly girl stopped wiggling as her father placed her safely on the ground.

Lucilia looked around for a couple of seconds before her face scrunched up in frustration, "Snowman!" She yelled out, immediately causing a chain reaction of laughter as Gray walked up, his head bent in frustration an embarrassment.

"Ya little Lia?" Gray asked hesitantly, making Lu turn around to face him.

_"What? Are you scared of a little girl?" _Natsu mouthed to Gray, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Daddy?" Lia asked, turning around in confusion, "Why are you laughing? I haven't done anything yet?" She asked, her face filled with confusion.

_"I'm going to kill you for giving your daughter that name," _Gray mouthed back.

"Nothing sweetheart," Natsu said cheekily, and grinned at Gray, "Just waiting for you and _snowman _here to show me what you've learned while I've been gone,"

_"You're dead,"_ Gray mouthed furiously, his left fish fused with ice magic, ready to pound into Natsu.

"Yay!" Lu shouted, turning back to Gray, and immediately the magic dissipated from Gray's fist, and smile as fake as plastic appeared on his face, "Are you ready snowman?" Lia asked, excitedly.

Natsu could hear the snickers from their guildmates at the interaction.

"Whipped," Gajeel muttered under his breath as he watched the ice mage bend down to the little's girl's level and held out his hands.

"Are you ready daddy?" Lucilia asked her father, smiling at him brightly.

"I'm watching baby girl," Natsu said, a warm smile permanently engraved on his face.

Natsu watched as Gray once again infused his fists with ice magic, creating little sparks of ice shooting up from his palms.

Natsu observed with wonder as we watched Lucilia's face scrunched up in pure concentration, and watched a tiny spark of fire fly from her finger and melted one of Gray's ice bullets.

Lucilia turned around and smiled, "I'm all fired up!" She shouted enthusiastically.

_She created her first flame._

Natsu stood there in shock, watching as his daughter giggled as his guildmates started clapping and congratulating her.

"Great job Lucilia!" Juvia shouted from her spot next to Gray.

Natsu didn't miss the kid, hiding behind Juvia's legs, slowly approach Lia.

Lia didn't miss him either.

"Wasn't that awesome Storm?!" Lia asked, wrapping her arms around the kid with black hair and blue eyes.

The boy, being taller though younger than Lia smiled, "You did great Lu!" He said, returning the hug as his cheeks tinted with pink.

_The kid is barely over three years old!_

Natsu felt his protective side making its appearance.

"Lucilia!" Natsu called his daughter, wanting to get her away from the ice princess's kid.

"Ya, daddy?" Lia asked.

"How about we go home, and you can tell me what you've been doing for the past two weeks?" Natsu asked, smiling.

Then Lucilia did something completely unexpected.

She frowned at Natsu.

"But Storm isn't going home for another hour," Lucilia said, her face filled with utter confusion.

The guild busted into a roar of laughter.

Natsu suddenly felt the urge to kill Gray.

Natsu wanted to kill him, even more, when he looked up to find Gray smirking at him devilishly.

"Yah Natsu, why don't you guys stay a little longer, so little Lia here can go home at the same time that Storm does," Gray said, smirking like the demon he is.

"Pwease Daddy?" Lucilia pleaded, her bottom lip in a pout.

Even though Lia was only a little over three, she knew how to work her father.

She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Fine," Natsu said through gritted teeth, "But just tonight," Natsu said, looking at Lucilia, "Tomorrow it's you and I,"

"Yay!" Lucilia shouted, her eyes filled with joy, then she grabbed Storm's hand and ran off to the end of the guildhall where she played with Storm and Ren, Gajeel and Levy's oldest boy.

"Looks like you already have a son-in-law Natsu," Laxus said, a devilish grin on his face.

"You just wait Laxus, I bet you a hundred jewel that little baby comes out to be a girl, and you just wait, you'll get your chance," Natsu said.

"Deal," Laxus said, grinning as he shook Natsu's hand.

At least that was before he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Are you really betting on the gender of our baby?!" Mira asked, her face filled with rage.

Natsu shivered.

_She looks like a demon even without her she-devil takeover._

"C'mon Mira," Laxus reasoned, not even bothering to comment on her hitting his head.

A pregnant Mira was a violent Mira.

"I'm doing it for the kid's future, think about it, if I win a hundred jewel, that's a hundred jewel we didn't have before, and it will go to squirt anyway," Laxus said, taking a swig of whiskey.

"And if you lose," Mira said angrily, "Then that's a hundred jewel we had, but because of your stupidity we lost it!" She shouted, and then stomped off.

"You better be careful with that one Laxus," Master Makarov said from his spot on the bar, watching as Mira walked away, "Women are difficult creatures to understand, especially ones with a takeover demon magic, You better be careful where you step boy,"

"You don't have to tell me twice, gramps," Laxus said resigned, "She's gotten mad at me four times this week because I couldn't tell her left foot hurt," Laxus said, frustration filling his face, "How in the hell was I supposed to know if her foot hurt when she didn't even tell me?!"

"Use your brain," Bixlow shouted, "Brains are actually pretty helpful when you use them," He cackled, mocking Laxus.

"I know what a brain is!" Laxus shouted angrily.

Before a fight could break out, though, Natsu made his great escape.

"Levy," Nastu called to the currently very pregnant script mage.

_I can't believe she's gonna have twins. I can't even believe that Gajeel's a dad._

"Yes, Natsu?" Levy asked kindly.

After Ren was born, Levy became that much kinder.

_Well, at least to everyone in the guild besides Gajeel._

"Do you mind watching Lucilia for me while I go do something?" Nastu asked, winking.

Levy smiled knowingly, "Of course, Natsu," She said, smiling as she focused on the three kids in the corner of the guild.

Normally, there were five kids in the corner, but Jezalia and Simon were with their parents on a mission.

_Leave it to Erza to take her two-year-olds on a mission. Thank goodness Meridy and Jellal are with her._

"Thanks, Levy," Natsu said, and then turned and sped his way out of the guild to his house.

"Happy?!" Natsu called for his buddy.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in joy, rushing to hug Natsu.

It had been two weeks since Natsu had seen Happy.

Normally, he would go on missions with Natsu, but Carla was sick, and Wendy had to go on a mission as well, so Happy stayed back and took care of Carla.

"Is it ready?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, flying beside Natsu as he usually did.

"Perfect!" Natsu said, "Take me there!"

"Follow me!" Happy said, the smile never leaving his face as the two made their way to their destination.

* * *

_**Mira**_

* * *

"He's gone, guys!" Mira called to the rest of the guild, "Start getting everything ready!"

_I'm so excited! Natsu is going to love this!_

Today the guild is celebrating Lucilia's birthday.

Her real birthday was actually a week and a half ago, but because Natsu was on a mission the guild didn't get a chance to have the celebration that they wanted to.

Mira smiled.

This would be the first birthday they'll celebrate with Little Lia.

Thanks to a note they found a year ago a little after finding Lucilia at the guild doors, they learned that Lia was about a year and a half old.

Using their brains, which was very difficult for some people, they made a very rough estimate of when her birthday was.

From there, they talked to Natsu and he decided that he wanted to make Lucilia his, officially, and that's exactly what they did.

"Everything's ready Mira," Laxus said to her, dragging her mind away from her thoughts.

"The celestial spirits made it over?" She asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, the picture is in great condition," Laxus said, making his way over to her.

"I hope he likes it," Mira said, worrisome, her brain taking a 180 from her previous thoughts.

"You worry too much," Laxus said, wrapping his big arms around her, his hands landing on her rounded tummy, "He'll love it," He said, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you Laxus," Mira said, immediately calming down from being his arms.

She felt safe and secure when she was with him. Ever since Lucy passed away, he was her rock.

"I love you," Mira said, looking up at her knight in shining armor.

"I love you too," Laxus said, leaning into to kiss her.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

* * *

"Are ya ready buddy?" Natsu asked Happy, his arms full as he made his way out of his house.

"Aye sir!" happy responded, carrying what he could with his tiny arms.

"Then let's go!" Natsu said, smiling.

* * *

Minutes later and the two had made it to the guild.

Natsu's jaw dropped when he entered the guild.

He felt his eyes water.

_I can't believe it..._

Natsu could feel the eyes of his guildmates burning into him as he witnessed what had happened to the guildhall.

In front of Natsu was a guildhall that had been completely transformed into a place filled with decorations, it was ready for a party.

That wasn't the part that had Natsu tearing up, though.

It was a photo of Lucy...

Before Natsu was a picture of Lucy, him, and Happy.

It was taken after the whole ordeal with the Dragon Cry.

It was taken after Natsu had finally figured out what, no, who he was living for.

After Natsu had finally figured out he loved Lucy Heartfilia.

Below the picture was Lucilia, who was staring up at the picture, whose eyes filled with wonder.

"Daddy," Lia asked her father, "Who is the woman in this picture?" She asked, never once taking her eyes of the picture.

"That's your momma Lucilia," Natsu said, smiling as tears rolled down his face.

He felt someone come up behind and place a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Mira's smiling, kind face.

"Thank you," He whispered, pulling Mira into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**_Hey, My Lil Donuts! _**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Let me know in the comments!_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_Buh-bye my Lil donuts!_**

**_:3 _**


	7. 04 - Stories

**Enjoy!**

**Song | I Was Made for Loving You - Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran **

* * *

_**Nine Years Later**_

* * *

**_Mira_**

"Oi!" Gajeel shouted, running after the newest addition to his family, "Emma you get back here right now!" He ordered, trying to corner them in the guild.

The little girl, only 5 years old, backed up into the corner, looking at Gajeel, her ruby red eyes filled with excitement.

"Mommy! Help me!" Emma screamed, her voice filled with feigned fear, "Daddy's scaring me!"

"Gajeel!" Levy's roar of fury echoed throughout the guild halls, "What are you doing to my daughter?!" She asked, her brown eyes blazing as she looked up at the iron dragon slayer.

"She's mine too—ow!" Gajeel shouted out as Levy whacked him with her shoe.

Gajeel playfully glared at his youngest child.

"Don't look at her as if she's in trouble!" Levy said firmly, "You're the one who's in trouble!" She said, not able to fully get in Gajeel's face as her very pregnant belly blocked the way.

Mira smiled as she watched the whole exchange.

"You would think after having four children, he would finally understand how she is during pregnancy," Gray said, watching the whole exchange, a little girl of his own resting in his arms.

"And it's only 9 o'clock in the morning," Laxus said, making his way towards Mira, their nine-year-old daughter Nova not far behind him.

"Well hello there handsome!" Mira said, winking at her husband.

"Hey there beautiful," Laxus said, grabbing her by the waist and laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ewwwww!" multiple voices shouted from behind them.

Mira turned to find her son Max, accompanied by totems flying around his head.

Turns out Laxus was right and won a 100 jewel from Natsu.

Laxus grumbled, "I never should've let Bixlow teach him seith magic,"

Mira giggled, "Says the man who's teaching his daughter self-defense,"

"And she's damn good at it too," Laxus said proudly looking at his daughter across the room.

Mira smiled as she watched her daughter play with James, Freed's oldest.

All of a sudden, the doors flung open and in came the rowdiest person in the guild.

"Alright Ice prince where's my daughter?!" Natsu shouted, fists lit on fire.

* * *

_**Gray**_

"I don't have your daughter flame brain! She's back at the house with Juvia and the others," Gray whisper shouted, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Well when will they get here?!" Natsu shouted, completely oblivious to the girl in Gray's arms.

Suddenly, she shuffled and mumbled a little before going back to sleep. Gray felt his body relax. He hadn't even realized he tensed up.

"They'll get here when they get here now shut up! Can't you see Sylvia's sleeping?!" Gray asked Natsu angrily.

Natsu's eyes flicker to Sylvia's sleeping figure, and his eyes softened. Then they flickered back up to Gray suspiciously.

"Where's Storm?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Here we go," Elfman muttered in the background.

"Where do you think?" Gray retorted.

"That's it," Natsu said firmly, "I'm gonna get her myself,"

Gray scoffed, "What do you think is gonna happen?!" Gray asked sarcastically, "Juvia is there with them!" Gray reasoned.

Natsu looked at him, a deadly serious look in his, "That is precisely the reason I'm scared,"

The two men looked at each before realization washed over Gray.

"Shoot," Gray said, then looked back up at Natsu, "Well, if it makes you feel better, he'll take good care of her,"

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" Natsu shouted, "She's only 12 years old for Mavis' sake, she's not old enough to have a boyfriend!" He exclaimed, waking up a startled Sylvia in the process.

Sylvia looked up at her father, her eyes filling with tears.

_Crap. Nononononono. Juvia's going to kill me._

"Hey babygirl," Gray said smiling, trying to comfort the girl but he was already too late.

She started sobbing.

And along with her crying came rain.

But not just any rain, no.

Freezing, ice cold rain, practically hail at this point.

"Oh, look at what you did now?!" Gray shouted at Natsu, "Do you know how long it took me to get her to sleep?!"

"You're fine!" Natsu retaliated, "At least she doesn't try to set your hair on fire!" Natsu said, and Gray watched as a scared look passed over Natsu's face, "I don't mind fire, but when it is on my head, it is awful," Natsu said, a shiver running down his back.

Gray couldn't help but laugh at the fear Lia has placed in her father.

"Oi!" Natsu exclaimed, "You think that's funny?!" He shouted; his body completely soaked from Sylvia's rain.

"Whatcha gonna do about it flame brain?" Gray challenged, handing Sylvia to Mira, "We both know that Lia would be mad at you if you touched her precious _snowman,_" Gray said somewhat angrily, still not over the nickname.

That was the final draw. Natsu fired up his fist and prepared to punch before a little bright red buzz stopped us.

"Why are you fighting uncles?!" A little girl asked us, her brown eyes blazing, "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Tatiana!" Natsu shouted, his fire immediately dissipating, "We weren't fighting!"

"Then what were you doing?!" She asked determinedly.

Natsu's eyes flickered over to Gray's, pleading for help.

"Uh," Gray stumbled, scratching the back of his neck, "We were just practicing for the festival this year!" He said quickly, cringing at his lame excuse.

But it worked.

"You were?" Tatiana asked, her brown eyes filled with wonder, and then squealed with excitement and ran over to her mother.

"Mama!" She yelled, jumping into Erza's arms, "Guess what?!" She asked excitedly.

Erza smiled warmly at her daughter, "What is it Tatiana?"

"Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray are going to be performing in these years festival!" She said, looking at her mother with stars in her eyes.

Erza chuckled warmly, "Is that so?" She said, directing the question at us.

"Yep," Gray responded.

"Well, I will certainly be looking forward to that," She said, smiling at the two goofballs before making her way to a table with Tatiana.

Apparently today she was going to teach her about properly wielding a sword.

The girl's only seven years old...sheesh.

And before either of the men could say anything about what had just occurred, the guild doors opened and in walked Juvia and the kids.

_Finally!_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

"Dad!" Lucilia said as soon as she saw Natsu and ran up to him.

After being gone for 2 weeks on a mission, Natsu missed his daughter greatly.

Natsu caught Lia in his arms and engulfed his daughter in a warm, loving hug.

"Hey there darlin!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted, and Natsu laughing knowing that Juvia never said his name like that unless she was mad.

"Where is Sylvia?" She asked, looking for her daughter all over the guild, "And why is it so wet in here?" She asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_She knows exactly what happened._

"Well," Gray said nervously, "You see, Natsu and I started arguing and it…well…Natsu got fired up, and he woke up Sylvia," He finished, trying to place as much blame on Natsu as possible.

Juvia scoffed and sighed dejectedly, "How many times have we been through this?" She asked Gray, "When you have Sylvia and see Natsu-san, turn around and walk away!" She shouted, "Gray-sama knows Sylvia is still trying to control her magic!"

Gray just looked at Juvia like a sad puppy.

"Where is she now?" Juvia asked, almost as if she were oblivious to Gray's looks.

"With Mira," He responded sullenly.

Juvia sighed in relief, "Good," She said, then kissed Gray on the cheek and made her way to the back of the guild where Mira retreated to during the spat between the two men.

After that, Gray let out a breath and his previous nonchalant mood returned, the kiss brightening his mood.

"Where's Happy?" Lia asked Natsu, noticing the flying feline wasn't anywhere near.

Natsu looked at her and gave her a 100-watt smile, "Happy's decided to go see Carla, which means you and I are going on a daddy-daughter date!" He said, beaming at his little girl.

"Does this mean I get to hear more stories?" Lia asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yep!" Natsu replied, "Let's go!"

"Race you!" Lia shouted, and took off.

Natsu laughed, "You don't even know where you're going!" He said, smiling.

"Of course, I do!" Lia replied, knowing her father would take her to eat at her favorite place.

Natsu smiled and start making his way down a very familiar path.

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment._

It took a lot of healing and self-reflection, but Natsu knew he couldn't let the building go, so before anyone else could rent it out. Natsu but the apartment indefinitely. Luckily, the lady who was the landlord was more than happy to oblige. She'd never admit it, but she missed Lucy as well.

Without thinking, Lia entered the apartment, her father not far behind her and rummaged through the fridge to see what her father had gotten.

Natsu came up behind her, gently shuffling her out of the way, and grabbed all the food Mira had helped him prepare for today.

The two had the set food up in comfortable silence, and when they finished, they sat down and began eating.

Of course, being her curious self, Lia asked Natsu about how his mission went, and Natsu told her all about it. All the way from the bandits, to destroying half the town on accident.

After about an hour of talking about the mission, silence fell upon them before Lia spoke.

"Dad?" Lucilia asked, her brown eyes peering into her fathers.

"Yes princess?" Natsu replied.

"Can you tell me something about mom?" She asked him.

Natsu felt a lump rise in his throat before nodding, "Sure," He replied, his voice shaky.

They both sat in silence for a moment as Natsu tried to pick one of the things he could tell her.

"Well, your mother was a writer," Natsu said, finally settling on a topic.

"Really?" Lia asked excitedly, having dabbled in writing herself.

"Yes," Natsu said, then continued, "When we first came here to this apartment, that is your Uncle Gray, Aunt Erza, and Me, we found these letters that your mom had written to her mom, your grandma. I'll never forget the look on your Aunt Erza's face when she read the letter Lucy wrote specifically about her." Natsu said, getting up to do the dishes, unable to stop his eyes from watering up.

"What else did she write?" Lia asked, not noticing anything abnormal.

"She was writing a novel," Natsu said, trying to retain a steady voice, "It was about all of our adventures," He said, collecting himself before turning back to Lucilia.

"You should ask your Aunt Levy if you can read your mother's rough draft of the story sometime," He said smiling.

"Aunt Levy has mom's stories?!" Lia asked, her eyes filled with stars.

"Yep!" Natsu said, his cheerful mood returning as he looked at his daughter.

Lia immediately got up, ready to run to the guild before stopping and turning back to her father.

"You'll tell me more stories about mom, right?" She asked.

Natsu looked at her and smiled, "Of course I will," He replied, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Now, you go get that story, I'll be by the guild later ok?" He asked caringly.

"Ok!" Lia smiled before hugging her father and running out of the apartment and in the direction of the guild.

_I'll never stop telling her stories Lucy...I promise._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello My Lil Donuts!**

**Whew! Two updates for two stories! I am on a roll!**

**Lol y'all this quarantine has given me some extra time on my hands, but online classes are hard! BUT I am striving! :)**

**Hopefully, I will be able to update this story more and finish it!**

**Anyway, let me know what y'all think in the comments!**

**Just so you know Lucilia should be 12 years old (possibly a little older) and same with Storm (as he is a couple of months younger than her).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Buh bye my lil donuts!**

**-Rissa**


	8. 05 - History

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***Four Years Later***

_**Lucilia**_

Without warning Lucilia felt a gust of wind pound in her in the gut, knocking her feet completely of the ground. She felt pain run up her thighs as she landed on the harsh ground, the impact harder than she expected.

"C'mon kid, pay attention," Max said to her unimpressed, the dust storms completely gone, as if there was no wind whatsoever.

_I got stupid dust in my mouth._

_It tastes horrible!_

Lucilia spat out the dust in her mouth, and glared at Max, who simply laughed at her antics.

_Oh, I'll show him!_

Copying what her father showed her, she formed her hands into a tube-like motion, "Fire dragon's roar!" Lia shouted, a burst of flames shooting from her mouth.

Lia couldn't help but feel proud of herself for pulling of that spell.

Well, that was until Max completely evaded the attack as if it were nothing.

"Sorry kid," Max said, noticing her dejected look, "But I've been fighting against your father for many years, especially when we was younger like you," He explained, before taking a look at their surroundings, "Tell you what, how about we give this one more shot and then call it quits for the day, eh?" He said, an encouraging smile on his face.

Lia pouted as she looked at Max, but reluctantly nodded her head.

_I really thought today was the day I was going to beat him!_

Then Lia felt a surge of determination spread through her body.

_No! I will not give up! I just need to take a different approach!_

Lia had a secret weapon; one she didn't use very often but one she had none the less.

"Ready?" Max asked her, battle stance ready.

"Mhm" Lia huffed.

_This time I will win!_

"I'm all fired up now!" Lia shouted, a smile alighting on Max's face as he watched her.

"Alright then," He replied, welcoming the challenge, then formed his hands together, "Sand wave!" He shouts, gathering sand in his right hand, prepping to send it spiraling in her direction.

Without blinking, Lia pulls out something she's has never used in a battle yet...one of her mother's keys.

"I summon to my side Scorpio!" She yelled, and promptly a doorbell sound fluttered through the sky, and next to appeared Scorpio, "Quick Scorpio, use your sand magic to block Max's attack,"

Scorpio looked at her confused, almost as if he couldn't actually believe he'd been summoned to fight, but quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"You got it girl!" He yelled excitedly, before diverting Max's attack.

Lia smiled.

_Finally! I've got a chance!_

Lia looked at Scorpio, "Keep him distracted," She said to him, loud enough for him to hear, but not for Max.

Scorpio smiled, "I don't think that will be very hard,"

Lucilia didn't think he intended for her to hear that, but because of her dragon slayer hearing, she could.

She frowned.

_Why? There was something in his tone. There's more than what meets the eye with that sentence._

Deciding to not read into it too much, she focused her attention back on Max.

Oblivious to Max's blank stare at he struggled to keep up with Scorpio, she crept up behind Max, and prepared to attack.

Finally deciding on plan Lucilia made her move.

"Fire dragon's iron fist," She shouted, once again send a burst of flames in Max's direction.

It hit him dead on.

Lucilia smiled weakly, realizing she hit her target. After that attack, she felt her energy drain.

_I'm not used to using my magic power to both cast spells and support a celestial spirit. Gosh I'm tired._

Lia felt amazing until she saw a figure standing in the midst of the dust.

_Dammit!_

Lia tried to summon her energy to cast another spell, but she couldn't. She was too tired.

_He looks barely damaged!_

Knowing when she was beaten Lucilia held her hands up and reluctantly surrendered, "I give in," She said begrudgingly, "Looks like you get to hang on to your pride a little longer," She jabbed playfully, knowing it would be embarrassing if he had to go back to the guild and say how a 16-year-old girl did him in.

She swore she saw relief on Max's face when he looked up and ceased all of his sandstorms.

"Thank goodness for that," Max replied, playfully bumping her on the shoulder, "You did good kid," He said encouragingly.

Lia smiled back at him gratefully.

She was upset that she didn't win, but she was grateful for the challenge.

"Ok then," Max sighed out, "I'm gonna head back to the guild and grab myself somethin to drink,"

"Ok!" she replied happily, "If you see my dad, tell him I'll be there soon. I just want to head back home and get cleaned up," She explained.

Max chuckled and shook his head, but apparently, he didn't want to explain what that meant because he just continued on as if didn't do it, "Ok kid, I'll see you at the guildhall in a little bit,"

"Bye," She chirped out and started heading towards her and her father's house.

* * *

As soon as Lucilia opened the door to her house, she was greeted by a furball flying straight into her chest.

Lia laughed and pet the flying feline, "Hi Cleo!" She said, smiling.

The white cat, with her signature blue circle around her left eye, giggled happily, "Hi Lucilia!" She chirped.

Lia always had to do a double-take, if it wasn't for the obvious personality difference, and the blue circle around her eye, she would mistake Cleo for Carla any day.

"The others at the guildhall?" Lia asked, to which Cleo nodded in response.

"Yep! My dad asked me if I wanted to go but I told him that I would wait for you to get home so we could go together!" She smiled warmly.

Lucilia felt her heart fill with love.

"Awe!" Lucilia cooed, bringing the cuddly cat into a cozy hug, "I love you too!" She said sincerely with a dash of playfulness.

Cleo rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and pushed her away, "Yah yah, now go take a shower you smell awful!" She teased, crunching her nose for effect

"Still love you even though you're mean!" Lia responded cheekily, before making her way to the bathroom.

"How did training go by the way?" Cleo shouted from the other room questioningly, waiting as her best friend got ready.

"Good," Lucilia paused, before continuing, "I used one of my mother's keys today," She said casually.

Suddenly, Cleo was next to her in a flash and gasped, causing Lia to scream, trying to cover up what she could.

"You did?!" Cleo asked, oblivious to her friends' turmoil, "Which one?!" She exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Umm can I get some privacy please?!" Lucilia blurted out, managing to grab herself a towel to wrap around her figure.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Privacy is overrated, now which key did you use?"

Lia rolled her eyes, and went into her small closet, closing (and locking) the door behind her.

"Scorpio," She replied.

"Really?!" Cleo shouted excitedly, "That's awesome!"

Lia emerged from the closet, in a fresh set of clothes, a wistful look on her face, "Yah," She replied simply.

Cleo frowned, "What's wrong"? She asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"It's probably nothing," Lia said, "But there was something about Scorpio and Max, like they couldn't believe I'd actually used a key,"

She said, leaving both friends in silence, trying to gather their thoughts.

"Do you remember what our dads said about my mother's death? Or how they found me?" Lia asked her best friend inquisitively.

"Well," Cleo said, as the official 'in everybody's business cat', "No one ever really talks about your mother's death, but I know they said they found you on the doorstep of the guild and it was love at first sight" She finished, then looked up, "Why what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's time I learned about what really happened to my mother," Lucilia said, pulling on a blue and white vest that her father gave her for her 16th birthday.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Natsu was sitting at his usual spot on the bar when he saw his friend, Max, come in the guild halls.

He was about to ask the million-dollar question before Gray beat him to it.

"So," Gray started, "She kick yer ass yet?" He said, grinning from ear to ear, his son Storm sitting next to him, smiling proudly.

_Stupid Gray, thinking he can steal my line….his son's stupid too._

"Not yet," Max chuckled, "But she was dang close," He said, walking over to sit next to Natsu, asking Mira for a drink before looking at me, "She used Lucy's key today," He said calmly, causing both Natsu and Gray to spit out their drinks in surprise.

"Who?" Natsu asked intently.

"Scorpio," Max replied.

"Where is she now?" Natsu asked, somewhat worried.

"Relax man," Max said, knowing what Natsu was thinking, "She just went back to the house to freshen up, no doubt Cleo's with her,"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, both remember that Cleo said she was gonna stay home and wait for Lia.

"If it weren't for her pink hair," Max continued, "When she summoned Scorpio, I would've thought I was sparring with Lucy," He said, a nostalgic look on his face.

Natsu didn't respond.

He just sat there, taking in the information.

He'd been wondering when Lucilia was finally going to use her keys for sparring, Mavis knows it's about time.

"Hey Flamebrain!" Gray shouted, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Whaddya want ice pervert?" Natsu responded, not missing a beat.

He didn't miss the way Storm rolled his eyes at the two men and walked out of the room to where the other kids were.

_Can't wait to kick that kid's ass…just gotta wait for Juvia to go on a mission._

"Don't you think it's time you told her what really happened to Lucy?" Gray eyes, his eyes meeting Natsu's when he turned to look at him.

"Why do ya say that?" Natsu asked, almost bored.

_To be honest, I don't know that I even want to Lia what happened to her mom…._

"She deserves to know more about her mom!" Gray asked, his voice rising.

"Gray," Erza said calmly, knowing exactly where this was going, "You and I both know it's Natsu's decision _when_," She said pointedly, glaring at Natsu, "He tells Lucilia about her mother's death," She said and then walked up to Natsu, "And you _will _tell Lucilia about what happened to Lucy," She stated, and then turned around before stopping, "And if you don't then I will," She said, the promise ringing clearly in her voice.

"Fine," Natsu said reluctantly, "The next time she asks about Lucy…I'll tell her the truth," He relented, looking at Erza and Gray, "The _full _truth,"

Erza nodded approvingly, "Good," She said, then walked over into the other room where the kids were.

_Probably going to give all of them another lesson about sword fighting. Poor kids._

Natsu felt dread build up in his stomach as he heard his daughter's voice outside the guildhall's doors.

He meant when he said he'd tell Lia about what happened to her mom when she asked.

He just hoped that day wasn't today.

* * *

_**Lucilia**_

Finally, the two girls had reached the guildhall, and Lucilia had finally reached the person who could answer all of her questions.

Without even stopping to say hi to Storm, or anybody else for that matter, she headed straight for her father.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" She asked him, not even bothering to greet him, knowing it wouldn't make it any easier for him to answer the question she was about to ask.

"Hey baby girl," Natsu said, pulling his daughter into a loving embrace.

Lucilia returned it, and immediately responded by wrapping her arms around her father.

There was no better feel then being in her father's arms.

He was her shield.

Her protector.

Her mentor.

He was the one who took her in and raised her as his own.

He was her father.

Lia pulled away and looked int her father's eyes, wanting to see his reaction when she asked.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" Natsu said, smiling shakily.

"What happened to mom?" Lucilia asked, blunt as ever, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Natsu let out a tired sigh, and Lucilia saw him turn his head to look at Erza and Gray who both gave him what seemed to be encouraging nods.

Natsu turned back to his daughter and looked at her sorrowfully.

"C'mon," He sighed out, getting up from his spot at the bar, "I know you just got here, but let's head back to the house," He said, wrapping an arm around Lia's shoulders, "This is not a conversation to be had in the middle of the guildhall,"

"Ok," Lucilia said, not offering any reluctance, knowing leaving was for the best.

"Little Lia," Gray called after her, causing her to stop.

She looked up at her dad, and he nodded, signaling for her to go to Gray.

Steadily, she walked over to Gray, "Hi Snowman," She said, smiling as her second father brought her into a comforting hug.

"Listen to your dad," He said into her ears, "And _don't _interrupt him," He said playfully.

Lucilia smiled, knowing he only had the best intentions for her.

"I love you girl," He said, placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," She said, smiling back at him.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Natsu opened the door to Lucy's Apartment. He felt as if it was fitting.

_Besides, it's one of the things Lucilia will always have from her mother._

He guided them to the couch in the middle of the room, and they both sat down, just sitting there in silence as Natsu collected his thoughts.

"So where do you want me to start?" Natsu asked his daughter hesitantly.

"At the beginning," She responded, her eyes intently focused on her father

"Ok," Natsu agreed, and so he began recalling everything that happened on that day.

He told her about how he was actually E.N.D, how Lucy re-wrote the book of E.N.D.

How she fought to protect those she loved.

How she was the light of the guild.

How she stood in front of Natsu, pleading with her eyes to return to his normal self.

How he wasn't able to control the demon raging inside of him.

He wasn't able to fight off the uncontrollable urge to burn the world the demon has placed inside of him.

He told her Lucy's last words were 'I love you.'

He didn't tell Lia Loke had originally blamed her mother's death on him.

He didn't tell her how he lost control after she died.

He told her how when he found her, she filled the hole inside of his heart.

He told her how she piece by piece put him back together.

How she gave him a reason to live again.

He told her that he loved her.

By the end of it, tears were streaming down both of their faces, and Lucilia was wrapped up in her father's tight embrace, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"_I'm sorry_," Natsu whispered to her, kissing her forehead sweetly, "_I wish you would've been able to meet her," _He continued, "_She would've loved you more than anything in the world,"_

"I know," was her whispered response, curling up further into her father's loving embrace, her heart seeking comfort more than anything.

_I'm sorry Lucy….._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**Honestly, this is one of my favorite chapters out of the entire story.**

**I hope I did it justice!**

**Not much to say today, but we're about halfway through the story!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know your thoughts in the comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Buh-bye my Lil donuts!**

**-Rissa**

**:3**


End file.
